


After Sex Cooldown

by gwynndelous (Eristastic)



Series: SouKisu University AU [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Banter, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eristastic/pseuds/gwynndelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title suggests, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sex Cooldown

**Author's Note:**

> This was my desperate attempt to push myself out of a sudden writer’s block but it’s NOT WORKING so have some Soukisu sex talk.

It was too hot to sleep, especially after sex, so after Sousuke had finished grumbling and gone to open the window, they lay on the bed together, waiting to cool down. The sheets were still uncomfortably sticky and the air was thick, only dispersed by the occasional tired breeze that blew through the room just to be swallowed into a haze of mugginess and the smell of sex and sweat. There was a mutual unspoken agreement not to touch each other too much, and they made sure to stay just close enough to feel the shadow of the other’s warmth.

“Want to go again?” Kisumi asked conversationally.

“My dick says yes but it’s so hot…”

“I really wouldn’t have pinned you as the type to hate the heat.”

“It’s a well-kept secret.”

“Got to appear calm and stoic at all times, huh?” Kisumi cracked a grin.

“You know it.”

The wind picked up outside and both men sighed in relief as the room began to get cooler. “You really need to invest in air conditioning, you know,” Kisumi said.

“We _have_ air conditioning, Rin just refuses to turn it on until July. Calls it a reckless waste of money.”

“I’m not surprised. Maybe we should switch to love hotels for a while.”

“Now that’s a reckless waste of money if I ever heard one.”

“Well, we can’t do it at my house.”

Sousuke looked over, his head squishing into the pillow uncomfortably. “How good’s the A/C at your place anyway?”

Kisumi smiled triumphantly. “We can sustain a blizzard in there even in peak heat waves.”

“Alright – we’ll do it at yours next,” Sousuke said, nodding. “You’ll just have to learn how to be quiet.”

“First off, I will _not_ have sex in the room next to where my little brother sleeps, and secondly, I’d like to remind you that not everyone takes their orgasms the same way they take stubbing their toes.”

“Harsh words.”

Kisumi grunted before saying in a slightly apologetic tone, “I like it, though.”

“I like your screams too, so I guess we’re well matched.”

“Awww…” Giggling, Kisumi rolled onto his side and made air hug movements, carefully not actually coming into contact with Sousuke’s skin. “You always know just what to say.”

“I’ve been wondering, though.”

“Mm?”

“How come you always have condoms with you? I mean, you literally always have them. No matter how hard we go at it one night, the next day you have more to wave in my face seductively.”

“Gets you every time,” Kisumi smiled.

“I’m a simple man.”

Kisumi flicked him gently on the forehead. “You’ve got the most complex and specific sexual preferences I’ve ever encountered in person or by hearsay, so I don’t think you get to say that. Don’t look at me like that: those were words of approval,” he said with a fond smile. “Ah, but I get all my condoms regularly from the health department, so it’s not like I pay for them.”

“The health department? What, the infirmary just gives them to you?”

“Yeah, it’s really cool! I’m pretty much a regular there now: I stop by, chat with the guy at the desk awhile, and get free condoms. Living the dream.”

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. “Okay, I’ve been there and I can definitely say that they don’t just give them out freely.”

“Sure they do: handfuls of the things.” He looked away thoughtfully before smirking. “Or pocketfuls.”

“Come again?”

“Oh, this one time the guy just pushed a bunch into my pocket. Probably because there was another lady at the desk and he wanted to be discreet or something.”

Cogs turned and clicked into place, and Sousuke sighed heavily. “Kisumi, babe, do me a favour and go back over all the interactions you’ve had with this guy and tell me how much could be construed as flirting on his part.”

It took a second. “ _Oh._ ”

Sousuke’s eyebrows rose in a judgmental I-told-you-so way.

“But that’s so weird: how did I not notice?” Kisumi was flustered now, waving his hands around and disturbing the once again thick air.

“I guess because you flirt with everyone?” Sousuke shrugged. “It’s just normality to you now, isn’t it?”

“It’s true: I do indeed do that.” Then, as an afterthought: “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Nah. But stop.”

“But the free condoms? I don’t particularly want to start paying for them, you know…”

“And I don’t particularly want some guy thinking he’s got a chance with my boyfriend, and only one of us is going to get his way.” It came out with a little more growl than he’d meant, and after a glance at how taken aback Kisumi looked, Sousuke turned away, mumbling “Sorry.”

“No. No, it’s cool. I’ll stop.” Kisumi’s voice was warmed with a smile, and he snuggled up towards (but not quite against) Sousuke. “Your comfort’s _always_ more important to me, yeah? So next time I’ll tell him I’m happily taken.”

Sousuke hummed something he hoped sounded like an approval. “I’ll make it up to you-”

“Come on, Sou, you don’t have to, really!”

“-and we’ll go to a sex shop this weekend, my treat.”

Kisumi’s eyes lit up. “Okay, yeah, you have to. Can we get flavoured lube?”

“Flavoured? They make that?”

“I think you’re underestimating the human race’s ingenuity when it comes to sex. I’m feeling chocolate…or strawberry…or banana, that’d be fun.”

“That sounds disgusting,” Sousuke wrinkled his nose.

“Wow.”

“Come off it, Kisumi: everyone knows that anything flavoured with banana is just gross.”

“No one’s forcing you to taste it, but can you imagine me licking it off you?” Kisumi’s eyes were heavy-lidded as he smiled, and Sousuke could feel his cock twitch back into action. Kisumi could evidently feel it against his leg as he smiled smugly.

Sousuke nodded, a little shakily. “Okay, fine, let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The joke's really on me here because I bought banana flavoured soy milk the other day and it's the weirdest mix of addictive and repulsive I've ever tasted.  
> (The joke's also on me because I die in the heat and this summer is not starting off well)


End file.
